


Handcuffs

by GayAndAngery



Series: Jeongcheol Smut [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, this is a repost because the original got deleted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndAngery/pseuds/GayAndAngery
Summary: It was a simple game of truth or dare. But what happens when Jeonghan ends up handcuffed to Seungcheol's bed?





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a tweet by @incorrctcouphan. They get credit for the idea.

Jeonghan sighed, running his hands through his hair. I can't believe I agreed to go to this party, he thought to himself, looking around. He spotted someone that made his stomach drop. Choi Seungcheol, the world's biggest ass, was standing with his friends, laughing at something Mingyu had said. Mingyu had his arm wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulders, but Wonwoo pulled away when he noticed Jeonghan. He nudged Mingyu, motioning towards Jeonghan. Mingyu waved him over, smiling. The man walked over, rolling his eyes. “Hello to everyone but the asshole,” he said. Seungcheol frowned, “Wow, Hannie, that really hurt,” Jeonghan sighed, “That was the point. And don't call me Hannie.” He said, hiding his blush at the nickname. Wait, blush? No, it was just hot in the room, Seungcheol was definitely NOT making him blush. Even if he looked amazing in that tight black shirt and ripped jeans. Snap out of it, Jeonghan! You can not be fantasizing about him. You hate him, for god's sake. But Jeonghan knew he didn't hate him. He was just conflicted. On one hand, he wanted Seungcheol to cuddle him, bring him flowers, and make him feel special. On the other hand, however, he wanted Cheol to tie him up and fuck him till he was begging for it. And everyone knew it. Except Cheol, that is. Jeonghan rejoined the conversation right as Minghao and Junhui suggested they play a game of Truth or Dare. Jeonghan laughed, “You two just want a chance to make out!” Jun blushed, ducking his head. Hao, however, just shrugged, smirking. “Perhaps that's one reason.” Everyone gathered in the living room, sitting on the couches. Jeonghan was forced to sit next to Cheol. He whined a little, but shut up as soon as Cheol's thigh pressed against his. Now he was just concentrating on keeping his blush under control. The game passed by in a blur. Jun and Hao disappeared into Hao's room about ten minutes in, on the basis that Jun's answer of himself to who had more stamina had to be tested. Not long afterwards, Seungkwan dragged Vernon to their shared bedroom after being dared to give him a lap dance. “I was kidding!” Vernon stuttered out. “Well, I'm not,” Seungkwan replied, closing and locking the door with a soft click. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, snickering. “That kid is going to be the death of Vernon,” He said, standing. “Where do you think you're going? It's your turn, Hannie,” Mingyu said, an evil grin on his face. Oh no… Jeonghan knew that look. Something was about to go down. Jeonghan sent a pleading look towards Wonwoo, hoping he's stop his boyfriend, but he just shrugged, smirking. Jeonghan inhaled deeply, preparing himself. “Ok. Dare,” he said. Dangerous, but the other option would probably end with him confessing to Cheol. Mingyu grinned triumphantly, and Jeonghan regretted just about every single live decision that could have led up to this point. “Seven minutes in heaven with Cheol!” Jeonghan gasped, his eyes widening. “Fuck no!” He protested. “You know the forfeit for denying a dare, right?” Wonwoo asked, raising an eyebrow. “No…” Mingyu smiled. “I get to handcuff you to an item of furniture for three hours. My choice,” Jeonghan felt like his heart stopped beating. He slowly looked up at Mingyu, silently begging him not to choose anything embarrassing. Or worse, something like Cheol's bed. “Are we doing it now, or…” Jeonghan asked, trying to delay the inevitable. “No later. We're going out drinking after this, so that's when we'll do it. Save you the most embarrassment.” Oh thank God, Jesus, and everything holy. When it was finally time, Mingyu pulled him to the side. “You'll thank me later,” he said. Before Jeonghan could ask what he meant, Mingyu pushed him into Seungcheol's room. “MINGYU!” Jeonghan cried out. Mingyu pushed him down onto the bed. The younger held Jeonghan's hands above his head, cuffing them to the headrest. He placed the key on Seungcheol's nightstand, stepping back. “I'll be back in three hours, ok? I'm sorry,” Jeonghan relaxed, getting comfortable. Three hours is a long time… he thought to himself, shifting his body to look around the room. It was tastefully decorated, the walls a warm beige. It was nice, and under different circumstances, he would have even enjoyed being in here. About thirty minutes had passed when his phone started blowing up. Unable to answer, he tried to see who the messages were from. Mingyu. Which meant only one thing: Seungcheol was on his way back. Oh no… Jeonghan pulled on the handcuffs, wishing he had just chosen to do seven minutes in heaven with Cheol. Or even chosen truth! Anything to not be in this situation. This was the most embarrassing thing he had even done, and Jeonghan has done a lot of embarrassing things in this life. The front door opened and shut, footsteps walking towards the door. Cheol was quietly humming to himself as he opened the door. He smirked at the figure lying in his bed. “Mingyu told me I'd find you like this,” he said, his voice deeper than usual. He slowly removed his jacket, stalking over to the foot of the bed. He climbed onto the bed, moving over Jeonghan. He hovered over him, smirking. “If you want me to stop, just say so,” he said. “W-what are you doing?” Jeonghan stuttered. “Something I've been wanting to do for a very long time,” he replied, before claiming his lips in a rough kiss. Jeonghan moaned into the kiss, pushing his hip upwards. Cheol pulled back gazing lovingly at Jeonghan, before attacking his neck. He latched on, sucking on a spot that was slowly driving Jeonghan insane. He moaned again, grinding his hips upwards. “Stop- mmm. Stop- oh fuck… stop teasing. Please.” Jeonghan gasped out between moans. Cheol sat up, a smug smile on his face. He slowly, tortuously began unbuttoning Jeonghan's shirt, kissing every inch of exposed skin. Jeonghan whined when Seungcheol's breath ghosted over his sensitive nipples. Seungcheol finally unbuttoned his shirt fully, and he sat back to admire his handiwork. Jeonghan's torso was covered in hickeys and lovebites. Jeonghan blushed, looking away. Seungcheol quickly pulled his own shirt over his head. “Wait, before we start, can you uncuff me from the bed? It's starting to strain my shoulders,” Cheol nodded, leaning over him to grab the key of his nightstand. He uncuffed one of his wrists, before folding them behind his back and cuffing him again. “This okay, angel?” Jeonghan nodded, blushing at the nickname. He shuffled over to Seungcheol, sitting himself on one of his thighs. Seungcheol silently raised a questioning eyebrow. Jeonghan began grinding down against his thigh, whining. Cheol gasped, grabbing his hip in one large hand. “Daddy, please,” Jeonghan moaned. Seungcheol growled, pushing Jeonghan down hard. He pulled Jeonghan's pants down, along with his boxers. Jeonghan's dick sprang free, achingly hard. Seungcheol smirked, bending over it. He placed a gentle kiss on the tip, and Jeonghan whimpered. “Please, Daddy,” he whined. Seungcheol leaned over to the nightstand, this time retrieving a bottle of lube. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, tossing the bottle being him. He pushed Jeonghan's legs apart, smiling at the way he whined for him to hurry the fuck up. He pressed one finger in his hole, up to the knuckle. He waited for Jeonghan to adjust before adding another. He slowly pumped them in and out, watching Jeonghan for a reaction. When he got one, in the form of Jeonghan gasping and arching his back a little, he added a third finger. He moved quicker now, hitting that one spot over and over again. Jeonghan felt his release approaching quickly and began panting. “Fuck- I- I'm close,” he moaned. Seungcheol pressed against his prostate one last time before pulling out. “Not without me, you're not,” he growled. Jeonghan protested, whining. Cheol rolled his eyes grabbing the bottle of lube once more. He squeezed more onto his hand, pumping his cock up and down. Jeonghan whimpered at the sight of it, there's no way that thing is going to fit. It's huge! he thought. Cheol smirked, positioning himself at Jeonghan's entrance. He slowly began pushing in, letting Jeonghan adjust to every new inch. When he was only halfway through, Jeonghan began panting. “Are you ok, angel?” Seungcheol asked, worried. “Yeah I'm-aah fuck- I'm fine. It's just that-oooh god- you're fucking huge,” Seungcheol chuckled darkly at that, pulling out at little. Jeonghan gave him a confused look, before moaning in pleasure as Cheol began to rock back and forth, pushing himself in further and further. He finally bottomed out, and Jeonghan almost came on the spot. He was just so full, it was amazing. Seungcheol waited for him to adjust to his girth, peppering Jeonghan's face with kisses. When Jeonghan had become accustomed to the size of him, he began slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, drawing small gasps from Jeonghan. But it wasn't enough for him, “Please, Daddy, fuck me. Hard. Make me scream. Please,” Seungcheol growled, smirking. He began thrusting faster, trying to find- there. He gave a triumphant smile as Jeonghan screamed, arching his back. Cheol hit that spot over and over again, bringing him closer to the edge. Jeonghan was reduced to screams and moans as Seungcheol pounded into his prostate repeatedly. Cheol felt his orgasm approaching as well, his thrusts becoming sloppy and off-rhythm. He leaned back, pulling Jeonghan up into his lap. Jeonghan lost it. One, two more hard thrusts, and he was cumming on his stomach. A few more thrusts, and Seungcheol was cumming too. He gave a few more thrusts, riding out his high. He pulled out, lying next to Jeonghan. He quickly removed the handcuffs, placing them on the nightstand. They laid there, catching their breath. Seungcheol got off the bed, walking into his bathroom. Jeonghan could hear the sound of running water, and Cheol softly padding back to the bed. He gently wiped Jeonghan down with a warm towel. He handed him a sweatshirt, which Jeonghan pulled on. It was way too big, and smelled like Seungcheol. He snuggled into it, smiling. Cheol chuckled, pulling on a pair of loose sweatpants. He crawled onto the bed, curling himself around Jeonghan, who promptly snuggled right up against him. Cheol wrapped his arms around Jeonghan's waist. They laid there in silence, before Jeonghan spoke. “When you kissed me, you said that you had wanted to do it for a long time. How long?” Seungcheol was quiet for a minute before answering. “I don't know. I don't think I consciously knew. How long have you liked me?” Jeonghan snorted, “Like? I don't like you. Cheol, I've been in love with you for years. Perhaps it was just a small crush at first, but you managed to win my heart more and more everyday. I love you, you big moron,” Seungcheol snickered, “Emphasis on big,” Jeonghan swatted his arm. Seungcheol just pulled him closer, nuzzling his neck. “I love you too, Angel,” he said. Jeonghan, who was falling asleep, smiled. They both fell asleep, wrapped in earth others arms. That's how the others found them, when they came home.


End file.
